Fall in Love
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Jimin sedang jatuh cinta, dengan siapa itu? Yoongi merasa penasaran siapa orangnya. / BTS / MinYoon Drabble / Kid!MinYoon / Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / Rnr please? :3


**Fall in Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

(Kid!MinYoon)

©Jimsnoona

MinYoon's Drabble

Warning: BL, typos.

Pairing: MinYoon

Summary: Jimin sedang jatuh cinta, dengan siapa itu? Yoongi merasa penasaran siapa orangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, hyung, jatuh cinta itu apa?" Park Jimin, bocah berusia lima tahun itu bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Mata kecilnya menyorot pada sosok yang tengah di ajak berbicara dengan keingintahuan lebih.

"Eh, Jimin kenapa bertanya seperti tu?" Min Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya imut. Bocah berusia tujuh tahun ini adalah tetangga sebelah rumah Jimin. Mereka sudah terbiasa bersama sejak kecil.

"Iya, Taehyung bilang kalau di dalam dada kita bergerak cepat seperti habis berlari dan kita sedang bersama orang yang membuat di dalam dada kita bergerak cepat itu namanya jatuh cinta." Jimin kecil berkata dengan suara bocahnya. Mendefinisikan dengan arti yang sangat lucu.

"Jimin jangan percaya sama Taehyung." Yoongi kecil tahu, namun ia tidak ingin Jimin mengetahui apa artinya.

"Tapi Jimin suka seperti itu kalau Jimin sedang bersamanya, hyung." Yoongi memasang tampang bertanya, ia penasaran. Jadi Jiminnya sedang jatuh cinta?

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Rahasia! Hyung mau tahu saja deh. Hahaha.." Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sosok Jimin kecil berlari meninggalkan Yoongi dengan tawa lepasnya.

Min Yoongi mendesah kecewa. Ia takut, sangat takut kehilangan Jimin yang selama ini selalu bermain bersamanya, Jimin yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkah konyolnya, dan Jimin yang selalu membuat Yoongi merasa jika tersenyum merupakan hobi kesehariannya.

"Ugh, Jiminie menyebalkan..!" Yoongi kecil berlari menyusul langkah Jimin dengan kaki mungilnya yang kurus.

"Yoongi hyung, kemari~" Jimin berujar ceria, tangan gempalnya menyuruh Yoongi untuk menghampirinya.

Dengan wajah bingungnya, Yoongi menurut kemudian dirinya telah berada di hadapan bocah lima tahun yang terlihat imut sekaligus tampan dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hyung tunggu disini. Jimin mau memberikan hyung sesuatu, jangan pergi kemana-mana, arrachi?"

Kernyitan dalam dahinya terlihat jelas. Mau kemana si bocah tengil ini, pikir Yoongi dalam hatinya.

"Jiminie?" Yoongi bermonolog memanggilkan nama Jimin yang sudah pasti tidak ada sahutan dari sosok yang ia maksud.

"Aish kemana bocah jelek itu, sih?" bibir Yoongi mencebik dalam protesnya. Ia terlalu khawatir bagaimana jika Jimin hilang, atau bahkan terjatuh?

Dengan konyolnya Yoongi tetap menuruti permintaan Jimin agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak sedikitpun. Ia akan tetap berdiam di tempatnya sampai sosok Jimin muncul di hadapannya.

Namun sudah hampir lima belas menit waktu yang dilewatkan, Jimin sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidung minimalisnya itu. Yoongi mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, gelisah menghantui perasaannya.

"Ish, Pabo tengil Jimin itu kemana sih!" Yoongi bertolak pinggang saking kesalnya harus menunggu si bocah tengil yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

'Tuk.'

Yoongi mengerjab bingung saat sesuatu mulai bertengger pada kepalanya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok Jimin yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan wajah lucunya tak lupa diikuti oleh cengiran polosnya khas seorang bocah berumur lima tahun.

Tangan kanan Yoongi mulai merambat ke atas kepalanya dan ia bisa meraba sebuah _flower crown_ hasil buatan Jimin yang Yoongi yakin saat membuatnya si bocah itu pasti begitu kesulitan memadukan berbagai tangkai bunga yang menyatu menjadi sebuah mahkota pada kepalanya.

"Hai princess, Yoongi. Pangeran Jimin membawakan sesuatu untukmu, terimalah…"

Jimin berlutut, dan Yoongi bisa merasakan jika Jimin tengah menggenggam erat tangannya. Sejenak bocah tengil itu mengecup lembut punggung tangan Yoongi hingga Jimin mulai menyematkan sebuah bunga yang dibentuk cincin melingkar manis di salah satu jari tangan putih Yoongi.

"Wow, ini pas di jarimu, hyung." Jimin melayangkan senyum cerianya untuk menatap Yoongi dari bawah; dikarenakan posisinya yang masih berlutut.

Yoongi merasa begitu banyak ribuan kupu-kupu menyeruak ingin keluar dari perutnya. Kenapa sensasinya seperti ini?

"Jiminie?"

"Hyung suka, kan?"

"Ne, hyung suka."

Jimin mulai berdiri dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Hyung, Jimin sedang merasakannya."

"Huh?" mata sipit Yoongi membola dalam sinar kebingungannya.

"Sesuatu di dalam dada kita bergerak cepat seperti habis berlari dan kita sedang bersama orang yang membuat di dalam dada kita bergerak cepat."

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang, bersama hyung!"

"Eh, Jiminie?"

" _Ne_ , Min Yoongi hyung orangnya, yang membuat Jimin jatuh cinta."

Jimin tak henti menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman. Dan membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Yoongi hyung juga jatuh cinta sama Jimin."

"Wah! Kalau begitu ayo berpelukan, hyung!"

Jimin begitu bersemangat, dan gerakannya membuat tubuh kedua bocah berbeda usia dua tahun itu berpelukan erat menyaluri perasaan senang masing-masing.

Senja di Taman bermain yang begitu indah dilatari dengan pantulan cahaya matahari yang mulai membenamkan dirinya dari perpaduan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

Drabble, selamat menikmati! :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
